Love in an Elevator
by LilyAurora
Summary: "Quil!...I swear to god if you press another button on that panel, I'm gonna kick you right where it hurts!"


**Love in an Elevator**

"Stop fidgeting will you! Honestly, your like a little kid Quil." Bella snapped.

"It's not my fault! This costume itches." he wined. "Why the fuck had I decided to dress up as batman?"

"Embry betted you 20 bucks you wouldn't do it."

"Oh yeah." Smirking at the memory. "I think he forgot he's my favourite comic book hero."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure Quil."

"What! He is."

"I'm not having this conversation with you, again." She huffed crossing her arms across her chest giving Quil an even better look at her cleavage.

"So, what are you supposed to be then Bella?" moving his eyes from her breasts to her face.

Raising an eye brow she moved her hands to her hips. A sure sign she was pissed off.

"Little red riding hood." Giving him a look that said isn't it obvious.

He looked her up and down. He should of guessed really. The little red cape was a dead give away.

"Oh yeah." His eyes travelled over the rest of her outfit. She was never one to wear revealing clothes, so to see her like this...was arousing. "Kinda fitting don't you think...considering."

She smiled. "Yeah, I thought it would be fun...considering."

"Does Jake know what your coming as?"

Shaking her head. "No, he's um..." she sighed, "...we're not talking at the moment. " She paused. "We kissed."

"Huh." He frowned.

"What?" Bella snapped.

"Nothing...I thought, well we all thought you'd kinda get it together and you kissed...so what's the problem?"

Sighing heavily Bella leaned against the Elevator wall. "Honestly, it was too weird. It felt like..." narrowing her eyes at Quil she stepped forward. "Pinky promise me Quil."

"What? No way dude...a pinky promise is like, well forever."

"Exactly, if you want to know then you have to." an evil glint in her eye told him not to push her on this.

"You don't play fair Bella." He wined stepping forward holding his pinky finger out.

Bella gleefully wrapped hers around his and then shook.

"Happy now?"

Beaming at him she moved back against the wall.

"So spill then? What happened or didn't? What was the cause of the fire to burn out?" he chuckled.

"Ass...when we kissed, it was...well, it was like kissing a...a brother, no spark. Nothing."

Quil looked at her in shock. For all the months her and Jake had been dancing around each other. Ok fair enough it was more Jake than Bella but still, to be placed as a brother. Damn, there was no coming back from that shit.

"Ewww, really? That's gross Bella. Like seriously. Your brother. Damn!"

"Yeah I know and I feel terrible. He always hoped there would be something...Quil stop pressing those buttons."

"Huh? oh sorry."

Her eyes narrowed "Am I boring you with my troubles Quil? The ones you just pinky promised with me?"

"No, I'm just hungry...why is this party on the top floor any ways?"

"Jessica's uncle owns it or something..." Bella waved her hands about. "...and he let us use it for her Halloween party. Stop moaning your lucky she thinks you're all hot or none of you would have been invited."

Flexing his muscles under his costume he smirked. "That we are baby"

"Idiot" She chuckled.

"Aww Bella, don't be like that there's still enough of me to go around." Wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up Quil." she snapped blushing

He watched with an amused expression as her blush deepened. She avoided eye contact with him by looking through the small bag she had hanging from her wrist. He had to admit she looked beautiful tonight but then he always thought she looked beautiful. Even the others had a few dirty thoughts about her. Pack mind and all. Even Paul had his fair share and he disliked her the most. He remembered the first time he met her in Jakes garage he thought she was so pretty. Nothing like the Rez girls, he tried using his charm on her but Jake had cock blocked him. Even back then, he tried to claim her as his. He shook his head smiling.

Glancing down at his batman watch Quil moaned. "Fuck sake hows longs this lift gonna take?"

"Honestly you're like a kid. I'm surprised you haven't asked, are we there yet?"

Quil smiled cheekily. "Are we there yet?"

"Funny." Bella snipped; but he could see the small smile on her face as she turned from him.

Ok, that was it. He was now officially bored. They had been in the lift for what felt like hours but in reality was a few minutes. If they hadn't had to have stopped at nearly every floor then they would have been there by now. Damn it. He was hungry, tired and he needed a piss.

Looking at the control panel he smiled. If he hit a few more buttons it would make a cool smiley face. He frowned. Bella would get mad. But it would be so cool. Smiley face wins, reaching out slowly Quil manage to press 4 buttons before Bella screeched at him.

"Quil!...I swear to god if you press another button on that panel, I'm gonna kick you right where it hurts!" Eyes narrowed into slits she watched his hands for any sudden movements.

"Aww come on Bells. Don't be like that."

"You've pressed nearly every button, for every floor...why Quil?" She screamed slapping at his hand as he went to press yet another button.

"Jesus Bella, chill out. I was only playing. I've only pressed a few of them." He added rubbing his hand where she had caught him. Not because it hurt. Just out of habit.

"Well don't. You always find a way of messing shit up and I for one really, do not want to be stuck in a lift on Halloween with you Quil."

"Keep talking like that Bella and you're gonna hurt my feelings."

She rolled her eyes not even bothering to correct him and say it wasn't him. She just really didn't like lifts. Bella watched as Quil eyed the large round buttons on the lift control panel. She saw the slight twitch in his right hand and knew any second now he was going to push another fucking button...

He watched her from the corner of his eye and knew she was watching him, but the temptation to press another button was just too much. If he could just manage to push those two on the bottom and that one there in the middle, it would look like the smiley face he pictured. Bella was bound to laugh at that...wasn't she? He sighed heavily; he really didn't want to upset her she was already a bit on edge from the argument she had with Jake.

Even though she was in a bit of a bad mood, well not even a bad mood just a little, upset. He didn't regret his decision to drive with her to the party. Even if they were now stuck in a lift. When she announced she was going, he volunteered to keep her safe and company. The rest of the pack were going as well. Sam had given them the night off to just have some fun; since there had been no sightings of vampires in months. Plus they were still close enough to get back to La Push if needed. The others moaned about going in her truck but he didn't care. He didn't even mind it only went 65 mph at a push and there was a good reason he didn't care. It was for his own selfish pleasure. He liked her, always had but never made a move, wouldn't even dare but being a friend he could do that be there for her. Keep her company even if he did annoy her...a lot. It was fun to watch her loose her temper. That costume she was wearing was not helping him though. Damn it, he just wanted to rip it off her. His wolf agreed.

Eyeing her once more, he noticed she was glaring at her watch before he went in for the kill. As his finger brushed the last of the buttons he heard Bella shout at him. She thrust her leg forward catching him just shy of his jewels which caused Quil to stumble into said panel pushing more than the three buttons he was originally aiming for.

The lift jerked to a halt causing Bella to stumble slightly. Quil caught her, his large hands holding her steady.

"Oh shit!" Quil mumbled as the over head lights flickered.

"You idiot!" She screeched causing Quil to flinch. "I told you to stop playing, didn't I? and now look, we're stuck in a lift...stuck Quil."

"Ok Bella, look I'm sure if we just press that alarm button someone will get us out in no time."

She huffed turning her back on him as she jabbed her finger at the button...nothing. She pressed it again, then again until she was practically beating the poor defenceless thing.

"Bella, what's that poor button ever done to you."

"I'm not talking to you Quil."

"You just did." she glared at him crossing her arms against her chest turning away from him.

Sighed heavily Quil apologised. He didn't like seeing her upset. Especially not at him.

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to break the lift. Technically it was your fault any ways." he watched as her eyes narrowed and her normally plump lips turned into thin angry lines. He grinned.

"Mine? How the hell was it fault, your huge bulk fell against it breaking it."

"Yes, but you pushed me. Actually you physically attacked me thanks for that by the way."

Bella smirked at him. "You're welcome."

It was Quils turn to glare before turning his attention back to the control panel.

"Try pressing the alarm again." Bella urged.

"It doesn't work Bella. You tried already."

"Yes I know but try again...oh never mind." She huffed pushing him or trying to out of the way. "Let me see."

"Certainly, by all means try abusing it again but like I just said it's..." A crackle cut off his next words. "...how the fuck did you do that?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "My feminine charm."

"Hello, um hello...if anyone can hear me I'm stuck, we...we are stuck in one of the lifts on...well I don't know which floor because my friend was bored and pushed all the buttons..."

Quil quickly placed a hand over her mouth. "Hey, none of that, you wanna get me into trouble." Pushing Bella out of the way Quil took over. "Hello? Yeah if you can hear us we would really appreciate it if you could get us our of here..." A muffled voice spoke back through the control panel.

"We can't hear you, hello?" Bella screeched next to Quil causing the poor wolf to wince in pain.

"We should have you out in the next few hours."

"Few hours?" Bella remarked deflated.

"Yes ma'am, it's Halloween. So our guys are kinda back logged, what with all the practical jokes going on."

"Oh shit." she grumbled lowering herself to the floor.

"Thanks dude."

"Sorry Sir. We can try and hustle them along?"

"Yeah thanks."

The line went quiet.

"Shit Quil what we gonna do?"

He shrugged his massive shoulders. "Not a clue babe." She looked at him when he called her that. He had said it a few times previously. Whether he realised or not Bella kinda liked it. Jake called her honey. She didn't like that. But babe was good.

"I need a drink." she moaned.

"Me too and a piss."

"Quil!" she chuckled.

"What? Oh shit sorry Bella."

"It's ok." she said reaching up, patting his thigh. "Come on sit down next to me. At least I can use you as a cushion."

"Sure, why not." he rolled his eyes, slipping down the wall next to her; his huge bulk stretching out across the lift floor.

They were quiet for a few moments before Quil spoke.

"Have you ever noticed how horrible the carpets are in lifts?" he asked.

"Huh?" Bella looked at him.

"Carpets, how ugly they are in lifts."

She looked down at the one they were currently sitting on and scrunched up her nose.

He laughed.

"It is kinda ugly."

"No, there's no kinda about it. It's fucking ugly."

Bella shifted, her back was beginning to ache leaning against the hard wall. She unhooked her cape wrapping it into a ball, laying it on Quils thigh. Moving her body she was now resting her head on his mammoth leg as her small body struggled to get comfortable.

Quil watched with an amused expression as she twisted and huffed next to him. There was no way she was going to be comfortable resting her head on his leg. The angel was just too high to start with. After another 5 minutes Quil took pity on her. He leaned over hauling her up onto his lap. Her squeal of surprise caused him to chuckle. He spread his legs and lowered Bella between them so she was nestled comfortably her back against him, he lifted her head placing her cape as a pillow.

"Better?"

"Yeah, thanks Quil." she breathed looking up at him from her position. She could see him looking down at her smiling.

Quil absently played with Bella's hair that was spread across his stomach. The colour was such a deep chocolate it reminded him of his Mom's brownies.

Bella laughed when Quils stomach rumbled. "You hungry?"

"I'm always hungry Bella."

"Sorry, silly question."

"Nah, it's not it's just hair, it reminds me of my Mom's brownies."

"Oh."

"Yeah, kinda stupid huh."

"No, not at all." She could feel his fingers threading through her hair. He was so gentle not once did he snag a piece. "You carry on doing that Quil and I'm gonna fall sleep." she laughed.

"Do you want me to stop, Bella?"

Her breath hitched slightly. The tone of his voice had deepened. Causing her to close her eyes with delight. God she loved his deep voice.

"Bella..." he tugged gently on a strand of hair, "...do you want me to stop?"

"No, don't stop Quil. Please." Her heart beat raced as he continued to comb though her hair. His fingertips massaging her scalp, brushing against her face. She couldn't help the moan she let loose.

"You like that Babe?"

"Uh huh." He called her babe again.

The rhythmic movements were so relaxing that Bella could feel herself falling to sleep.

"Getting sleepy." She mumbled.

"Sleep Bella, I'll look after you." and sleep she did. His warmth and gentle touched lulled her into dreamland.

Quil watched as Bella's eyes closed. God she was so fucking beautiful. Her cheeks were flushed from being nestled between his legs. Her long hair spread over him. Fuck he could spend forever like this. Running a finger around her face he traced her lips gently. Shit he wanted to suck on them like they were the most delicious fruit. He knew he affected her. The way her heart beat increased. The way she smelt. Fuck, God damn it all to hell. He wasn't stepping away again. If the opportunity arose then he was taking it. Fuck Jake. She didn't want him.

Bella began to stir, she felt oddly comfortable as if she was wrapped in a warm cocoon. Then she remembered she was nestled between Quils legs. Quils very warm and extremely muscular legs. Shifting slightly she chanced a look above her, Quil was leaning against the wall eyes closed snoring softly. He was naked from the waist up. He must of removed the top half of his costume whilst she slept. His chest was broad and smooth, not a hair in sight. She loved smooth skin on a man. His pecs were huge, so were his abs. With every breath he took they moved. She wanted to touch him. Moving slightly Bella raised her hand. Her fingertips stopping a hairs breath away from his skin. She looked up to make sure he was still sleep. He was. Swallowing thickly she ran her index finger across his abs. Even asleep he reacted to her touch, she giggled as his muscles contracted. She repeated the process watching with a delighted fascination.

Glancing up her breath caught. Quil was awake and watching her closely his dark eyes intense as they flicked from her fingers to her face.

She didn't know what to do, she had been caught molesting her friend whilst he slept. Not thinking Bella said the first thing that popped into her head.

"You make a good Batman Quil." She blinked not believing the words that had just come out of her mouth. Idiot she thought.

He smiled then.

"Do you like the way I fill out my tights, Bella?"

The tense moment broke as she flung her head back and laughed. He couldn't help himself she looked so happy, cheeks flushed, eyes sparking with mirth. He had to kiss her. Pulling her up his body. Bella gasped. His lips were so close to hers, he could feel her hot breath fan across his face.

Ever so slowly he leaned forward brushing his lips against hers. Fuck her lips were just as soft as he had imagined and then she moaned. This sexy fucking moan that shoots straight to his dick. Fuck. She doesn't even realise what she's doing to him and that makes it even more sexier and God damn it she tastes like fucking cherries. Her hands wrap around his neck as he deepened the kiss sucking and nibbling on her bottom lip, pulling it into his own mouth biting on it gently causing her to gasp. He took full advantage of her open mouth by slipping his tongue inside.

Holy fuck she tasted like fucking honey and cherries. Moaning he pulled her tighter. He had died and gone to heaven. Pulling back from the kiss Quil pecked her once, twice before cupping her cheek and whispering...

"I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chap stick."

Bella burst out laughing. Her own hands cupping Quils cheeks as they looked at each other, still chuckling. Brushing her thumbs against his cheekbones Quil moaned closing his eyes.

"I like you Quil." she breathed out quietly. "A lot."

Opening his eyes smiling, he kissed her gently. "Good, because I like you as well."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, since the first time I saw you in Jakes garage."

She chuckled. "You tried it on back then."

"I did. Until Jake cock blocked me." he growled. His fingertips trailed up and down her arms. She was still laying on him but he didn't seem to mind.

"What do you want to happen Quil?"

He watched her closely the way her eyes avoided his. God this woman should know the effect she has on men not shy away from them.

"You Bella, I want you."

Her eyes widened.

"Don't look so shocked Babe, half the pack would love to have you."

She blushed at this.

"You don't believe me?" he questioned. She shook her head.

"Even Paul, Bella."

Her eyes widened comically. "Noo he hates me."

"Not as much as he would like you to think. Trust me Bella, all of the guys have had some kinda fantasy involving you."

"Oh god Quil, shh don't tell me that. How am I going to face them now?" Her blush darkened.

"Easy, you just walk in there and act normal. Be flattered babe you really don't realise how beautiful you are, do you?"

Shaking her head she looked away. Holding her chin gently he pecked her lips.

"If I ever lay my eyes on that fucking leech..." He growled. "...I will kill him Bella, for doing this to you. I swear it."

"He's gone Quil and I don't ever want to see him again. Ever." her hands ran over his face causing him to...purr?...she giggled.

"Are you, purring?" she laughed.

"Possibly." he smiled brightly at her. His white teeth blinding as his dimples deepened. God he was so gorgeous she thought. His large hands ran down her back causing her to close her eyes. She made a little happy noise. Not a moan but something else.

"You like me touching you babe?" his lips kissed her throat from where she had arched back slightly.

Nodding she held on to his broad shoulders as his tongue made a path across her neck. She could feel his full lips press against her skin. Hot, he was so hot. She moaned then. Not that happy noise. No, a proper moan and so did he. He nibbled on her neck and she ground herself on him. Not even realising what she was doing. Quil growled. His hands grabbed her ass pulling her down on him as he thrust up against her. This time she kissed him. Thrusting her tongue in his mouth fighting with his, sucking it, biting his lips.

He smiled against her mouth. Hot damn she was gonna be fucking wild.

He shifted them then. Pulling her legs so they wrapped around him. She made a little noise and shifted slightly her breath caught as she rubbed against his hard member. Pulling back slightly she looked at him. Eyes hooded with lust, he could smell her thick in the air.

Cherries. Everywhere smelt like fucking Cherries.

"You ok? We can stop if you want."

She watched him closely. Her small hand cupping his cheek as he turned slightly kissing her palm then nuzzling it.

"No. No stopping."

"Good." he smiled cheekily.

He pulled her to him then all tongues and teeth. Hands grabbing and pulling.

"Wait." he all but yelled.

"What? Did I do something?"

Shaking his head he lifted her slightly. "I need to get out of this costume."

Bella giggled. She watched as Quil lifted slightly pulling the suit further down his body and passed his thighs. She had never really seen a naked man before. You couldn't really count the few times she had seen some of the pack phase. As he lowered the suit completely down his thighs Bella's breath hitched. His member stood hard and proud. It looked so big.

"That's not gonna fit Quil."

"Trust me it will and if it's too much. I'll stop."

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise." he winked at her holding out his finger. She laughed but wrapped hers around his.

She sat on his thighs, his member between them. She looked from him, to it and back.

"It won't bite babe. Touch it if you want."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." his eyes closed slowly as Bella's small hand timidly touched it.

"Oh, it's so soft."

"Mmm, you can hold it tighter Bella it won't break."

"Ok." scooting closer Bella took a firmer grip. She had expected it to be hard, and it was in a way but it also felt like velvet. It was very strange but amazing all at the same time.

"Fuck Bella, that feels amazing." she smiled to herself knowing she was doing this to him having this effect.

Opening his eyes Quil watched Bella. She had a look of pure concentration on her face as she wanked his dick. He watched as her tongue came out and wet her lips. He couldn't help himself he wanted to taste her. Leaning forward he pulled her face to his and devoured her. Thrusting his tongue in her mouth he left no place untouched. Breaking the kiss he pulled her lip between his teeth before letting go. She still had her hand wrapped around him as she panted.

"My turn." he winked at her as he lifted her up, shifted her slightly before laying her back down. Her eyes sparkled and her cheeks were flushed. She had never looked more beautiful.

"You look beautiful like this Bella." One large finger ran over her skin. "Cheeks flushed and lips plump from our kisses." he leaned forward kissing her softly. He held himself above her on his hands. She ran her own hands up and down his arms feeling the muscles tense and twitch.

His lips moved across her skin. Kissing and licked every inch. Reaching the ties of her top he pulled at them playfully with his teeth.

Bella bite her lip as she watched Quil undo her top. She was nervous but she didn't feel self-conscious. Maybe it was because it was Quil.

Pulling apart the material Quil hummed. "Nice." Bella blushed. No one had ever seen her breasts and here she lay on display for Quil. She could feel one of his large hands run up and down her body.

"Fuck Bella. I wanna devour you." he moaned. Her breath hitched.

Quil sat back on his calf's just looking at her. Her dark hair was spread around her, cheeks flushed. She was fucking gorgeous and he had done this to her. He smiled despite himself. Yeah he felt like a smug bastard. Running one hand up her body he gently cupped her breast. Bella moaned closing her eyes.

"No babe, look at me. Please." opening her eyes slowly Bella smiled at him.

"Yeah, just like that." He brought his other hand up cupping her other breast. Using his thumbs to brush across her nipples which were already rock hard. "Mmm you like that baby?" She nodded. Fingers twisting in the fabric of her costume.

Smiling he leaned down pulling the material of her bra under her breast and licked around her nipple blowing on it. Bella's heart beat picked up.

"Oh god, Quil."

Smiling against her, he began licking around her nipple again causing her to squirm beneath him. Repeating this on the other breast smiling again when she squirmed and moaned. Her hips made small thrusting movements. He was nestled between her legs. Making sure not to put any weight on her. She was just so tiny.

He gave each breast another lick before taking one nipple in his warm mouth, sucking hard.

"Holy shit." Bella yelled. Her back arching off the floor.

"Easy babe." he soothed. When she had settled he repeated the action this time flicking his tongue against the hardened peek. Bella's hands flew to his head holding him in place.

"Oh my god...oh shit!" she panted out.

Releasing her nipple with a pop. Quil had a huge grin on his face.

She smiled up at him. Face flushed, eyes glazed over with lust.

Leaning back down Quil took her lips in a slow, passionate kiss. He could feel her hard nipples brushing against his chest. Breaking the kiss he just hovered over her, watching her. He had this look on his face Bella squirmed slightly. After a few moments of just staring at her, he spoke.

"I'm not gonna fuck you Bella. Not in a lift, not your first time."

She didn't know how she felt about that. Relieved and disappointed all rolled in one.

"But." he started her eyes snapping to his.

"I am gonna eat your delicious pussy."

Bella's breath caught.

"Is that ok with you?" he poked his tongue out at her wiggling it.

She nodded before giggling at him.

He raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny babe?"

"My Mr wolf what a big tongue you have?" she giggled again remembering the little red riding hood rhyme but changing it slightly to suit the situation.

Quill grinned. "All the better to lick you with, My Dear." He replied huskily. Then he was kissing her soundly. Moving his large hands down her body he squeezed and caressed her breasts as his mouth moved between them kissing, licking and sucking every inch of skin. She could feel the rest of her costume come undone under his nimble fingers. The material fell away from her body leaving her just in her simple black underwear.

He looked at her then, his dark eyes running over her exposed body she made a move to cover herself. "No Bella. Don't do that, not with me. Ever, Ok?"

"Ok." she whispered.

His large hands ran over her body. Starting off at her neck and moving all the way down, until they reached the edge of her panties his large finger ran back and forth across the top causing her to moan with every stroke.

"Lift your bum for me babe."

And she did.

Hooking his fingers in the sides of her panties he pulled them down her legs humming a the sight.

"Fucking beautiful." he whispered.

Bella blushed she watched Quil watching her. His eyes scanning her body with an intense hungry she wasn't used to seeing. Once he had pulled her panties completely off her, he threw them over his shoulder smiling at her.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just a little nervous. You know."

"It's just me baby."

She smiled. "I know."

Running his hands up and down her legs he leaned forward causing Bella to spread her legs to accommodate his huge body. He kissed her slowly taking his time to taste and tease her. He kissed her lips, cheeks and eyes before moving to her neck. Licked and sucking her creamy flesh leaving a mark there. He purred at that. His lips moved across her shoulder, nibbling on her collar bone then her chest he squeezed and pinched her nipples causing her to gasp and moan.

"Hmm, like that do you babe?"

"Uh huh."

His tongue travelled down her stomach dipping into her belly button. Large hands spread her legs further. She wiggled slightly as he kissed her hip bone licking a solid line right across her stomach.

She giggled. He smiled up at her.

Lowering his mouth he never broke eye contact with her. Bella leaned up on her arms to watch him he poked his tongue out and gave her one long lick.

"Oh my god." she gasped.

He did it again.

She moaned trying to push herself closer on him.

Quil chuckled hooking her legs over his shoulder, wrapping his arms under her thighs and over them to keep her firmly in place.

"You ready baby?"

"Fuck yes." she panted out.

"Mmm, such a dirty mouth." he breathed huskily before diving in.

Bella's back arched off the floor. She tried grabbing at him but she couldn't move, Quil held her firmly in place. She had never felt anything like this before.

"Oh shit." she panted out.

He hummed against her.

She could feel his tongue lick and flick against her. Then he sucked her clit making her moan deep and feral. Which in turn caused him to growl.

"Fuck Bella, do that again." he urged.

Diving back in Quil began sucking hard on her clit. He wanted to hear her make that noise again. Bella moaned deeply pushing herself further on to his face.

Quil shifted slightly lifting her bum off the floor. He really felt like he was eating her with the noises he was making. Shuffling himself forward some more, Bella's back lifted off the floor as he held her in place. The only part of her that still made contact with the floor were her shoulders.

Bella turned her head slightly, she wanted to see him, gasping she finally found an angle she could watch him from. He was sat with her legs over his shoulder his hands on her ass and his face buried in her pussy. His hard member was stood upright, hard and leaking at the tip. Bella moaned.

"That's it babe," he urged. "I can feel you." his tongue dove deep inside her as he licked and sucked.

"Come for me babe, come all over me."

Bella panted. She could feel something, something weird building.

"Quil." she gasped.

"Shh, I got you. Just let go babe, trust me."

He sucked hard on her clit causing Bella to see stars. Her back locked and her whole body shook.

"Holy fuck!" she heard him say as he lapped at her juices.

Her breathing was hard and heavy. "Quil..." she called.

"Right here Bella, right here." he lowered her gently and crawled over her.

"You taste like pure fucking honey." he cooed before kissing her.

Smiling at him Bella kissed him back. She felt like jelly. All weak and wobbly. She didn't even care she could taste herself on him.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"You were fucking amazing, Bella."

She smiled. running a hand over his face, he turned and kissed her palm.

"You're mine now babe." he said pulling her to him. "Fuck everyone else, just mine."

"Yours." she smiled rubbing her head against his chest kissing his pecs.

"Quil?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Happy Halloween."

He laughed. Pulling her closer. "Happy Halloween Bella."


End file.
